Sweet Tasting Tears
by I bring the mosh brah
Summary: Summer beauty fills everyone's hearts as the annual summer party is being planned down at Buckland. Six-year-old Pippin comes to visit 14-year-old Merry for a few weeks, but Merry's friends dislike Tooks. They start to abuse him and Merry refuses to belie
1. Of Innocence In Slumber

Sweet-Tasting Tears  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!  
  
What is it about you  
That makes me smile  
Once in awhile?  
Your enchanting emerald eyes?  
Your soft, sun-kissed cinnamon curls?  
Your laugh that brightens the light,  
Burning deep into midnight?  
My tears silenced by the rain  
My fears silenced by the pain  
All these years,  
Where have you been?  
~A Poem From Me To Pippin  
  
Chapter One: Of Innocence In Slumber  
  
Merry slowly awoke to a cozy, warm sensation at his side. He traced his hand over the source of the heat, to discover it had thick, soft curls.  
  
Big, bright chocolate eyes opened with renewed intensity to discover that the little warm form was indeed his six-year-old cousin, Pippin.  
  
It was the fresh start of summer. How Merry loved summer. The sunbeams spilling warmth across the lands, the flowers blooming, the mushrooms sprouting, the juicy red apples, the summer parties, swimming in the river... everything about summer, Merry loved. He couldn't wait until the annual party in two weeks officially symbolizing the start of summer. Auntie Eglantine and Uncle Paladin III had come down to Buckland for a few weeks to help prepare the party and such. Along with them they brought Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca and Pippin. Poor Pippin had been so frightened coming to this new place, his first time away from his home in Tuckborough. But seeing Merry after three long months had awakened the vigor and out- going personality he possessed. This morning was the first breakfast-and second breakfast- to be eaten with his beloved cousin.  
  
"Pippin," Merry groaned, trying to roll Pippin over so he could sit up. "Pip, wake up. C'mon Pippin, it's morning."  
  
Pippin remained lying motionless on the bed. He was snuggled up to Merry, his thumb in his mouth, softly snoring. Last night had been long and tiring for the youth and he fell asleep instantly while Merry had placed him on the bed to help him undress. Reluctant to waken the adorable little hobbit, Merry dressed Pippin in dark blue silk pajamas without him stirring. A whisper of enchanting lullaby echoed in Merry's chambers, the candles dimming and burning out. The night swallowed them into darkness but Merry was soothed with the gentle feel of his cousin sleeping beside him. All was well in the summer midnight.  
  
Merry smiled at Pippin and carefully lifted him out of bed without waking him. Merry held Pippin tight to his shoulder with his arm while he made the bed with his other arm. He laid Pippin across the neat covers, brushing his bouncy and unruly curls out of his peaceful face and kissed his forehead. Pippin's eyes fluttered but did not open.  
  
Suddenly, a quiet tapping sounded from behind Merry. He spun around only to see a few of his hobbit friends from the Shire pressing their faces against the window, waving and grinning. Frodo was with them.  
  
Their tapping grew louder and more excited. Merry glanced in panic back to Pippin, whose snoring stopped, a sure sign of him rising out of his deep sleep. Merry wanted the young hobbit to get all the sleep he needed, for today was going to be a big day.  
  
Merry stumbled quickly, fully awake, to the window and pulled it open forcefully, the beautiful vine paintings round the frame sliding back to allow the hobbits in.  
  
Frodo was first to enter. The boys had constructed a ladder leading up to the window, the four of them practically on top of one another, eager to get in. Merry was delighted and surprised, for there were no hobbit lads his age around Buckland for him to socialize with, yet he had many friends his age from the Shire, Frodo being one of them, his other cousin. Frodo grinned at Merry.  
  
"Hullo Merry. Rigor and I thought it might be fun to visit you today. Maybe we can go swimming-or picnicking? How are you, my lad, are you well?"  
  
Rigor Longholes stepped forward. His strange gaze from his grey eyes was transfixed on the bed. Merry eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What's this? A Took, I presume? What's his name, Merry? What's he doing here?" Rigor's southern accent drawled lazily as he inspected the small slumbering form sprawled on the bed with his menacing glare.  
  
Frugrin Prork slapped his hand on Merry's back. "A little friend, eh Merry? He can play with us too." Frugrin had bright red hair and a sort of golden coloured eyes, and his friendly voice assured Merry somehow. Rigor's grey eyes, black hair, and shadowy appearance, however, did not.  
  
The other two boys were twins, yet they looked totally different, the Dulaithol's, Rimlish and Timlish, Rim and Tim for short. Rim had dark auburn hair and brown eyes and Tim had blonde hair and the same brown eyes. Tim walked up to the bed and peered closely at Pippin.  
  
"Seems sorta scrawny, don't cha thinks, Rig? Too small for our adventures."  
  
Merry finally piped up. "Pippin is not too small! He is a Took, but only half Took. He is half Brandybuck as well. And Rigor, remember that I'm half Took too! Pippin has a brave heart and as much mischeivousness as any of you!" He gazed fiercely into the steel eyes of Rigor. Rigor snorted.  
  
"Pippin? A name of foolishness that is! Well, Merry, I accept your challenge. Let's just see if this young Took meets our standards. He shall be a worthy companion if he is everything you say he is."  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hope you like this chapter, please review!  
  
Chapter Two up soon. 


	2. The One Ring Foreseen

Sweet Tasting Tears  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are loved!  
  
Chapter Two: The One Ring Foreseen  
  
Merry froze and held his breath, bracing himself for Pippin's incredibly loud wailing as Rigor shook him roughly. Very roughly.  
  
"Hey!" Merry cried, horrified. "You're shaking him too hard! Be careful! He's so fragile!"  
  
Rigor smirked, but didn't say anything. His smirk grew wider as Pippin's beautiful emerald eyes slowly opened to reveal that he had crystal tears in his deep green, blurry orbs.  
  
Pippin did not start to wail, however, but more tears silently trickled down his lightly freckled cheeks. "Oh Merry!" he cried, "I had bad dream! It scares me!"  
  
Merry immediatley rushed to his side. He lifted Pippin in his arms and hugged him close to his chest, ignoring the amused looks from the boys. He softly spoke words of comfort into Pippin's pointy ear and soon he stopped crying. Frodo approached the bed and sat down beside Merry and stroked Pippin's curls gently. "Pip..."  
  
Pippin let out a delighted squeak and launched himself into Frodo's arms. "Frodo! Frodo! You are coming to the party! Yay!"  
  
Frodo chuckled. "Of course, my little Pippin. I wouldn't miss the party for all the mushrooms in the Shire!" Pippin looked up into Frodo's ice blue eyes. "Really? All the mushrooms?"  
  
Frodo nodded and playfully ruffled Pippin's thick, sun-kissed hair. "Yep. All the mushrooms."  
  
Pippin grinned his famous little grin. "Wow. It's gonna be a great party then!"  
  
Merry and Frodo both laughed. Rim and Tim laughed, too, but Rigor elbowed them harshly. They stopped laughing and looked almost sad.  
  
"So," he started casually, "What do you want to do today?"  
  
Merry opened his mouth to say something, but Frugrin cut him off. "Gandalf The Grey is coming to see Bilbo today in the Shire. Heard he's got some new magical goods. What do you say? Want to check it out?"  
  
Frodo looked nervous and reluctant, but Merry's face glowed with eagerness. "Great! When do we leave?"  
  
Pippin could sense the excitment in Merry's voice. "What is happening, Merry? Where are we going?"  
  
Rigor smirked and stepped closer to the bed. "We're going to the Shire to..... borrow some things from Gandalf. We need you to take them. You're the only one small enough to get into the cart unnoticed and slip into his bag and crates. Now what you have to do is---"  
  
"Wait! Pippin is too young to be a thief! Until he's my age, he's not allowed in Farmer Maggot's crop or Gandalf's cart!" Merry shouted.  
  
Pippin's eyes widened and he squealed with cheer. "Thief?! Thief?! Yay, Merry! Just like you, taking carrots and cabbage from Farmer Maggot! I want to be a thief! I want to be like Merry!"  
  
Merry looked to Pippin, a sad gleam in his eyes. He wearily rubbed his temples. "What have I done?" He muttered to himself. Then he smiled. Him and his little cousin Pip, partners in crime. Pippin could be his sidekick!  
  
"Alright, Pip." Merry said, "You can come."  
  
Pippin squealed with joy. "Oh, Merry! I am so happy! Thanks you! Thanks you!"  
  
Merry laughed cheerily, and then behind him another laugh rang out. It was cold and deep, and it made Merry frown and turn around.  
  
Rigor smirked as his laughter died away, "Well, the little Took," he spat the name with disgust, "certainly seems to be up for the job..."  
  
********************  
  
"Are you sure it's safe for the little one, Rigor?" Frugrin asked nervously. He wrung his hands in worry, obviously Pippin's alluring cuteness was beginning to grow on him. Tim looked to Rim, the two of them clenching their teeth and kicking the dust on the grounds of Bag End.  
  
Merry had his tattered Brandybuck rucksack slung over his shoulders as he held Pippin's tiny hand in his. Pippin could feel slight shaking in his cousin's palm and wondered what could be wrong.  
  
The group of hobbit lads sat under the Great Willow, it's lush leaves rustling in the wind and shading them. On their left side, a gentle gushing sound could be heard, and though it could not be seen through the thick shrubs, the beautiful Crystal River rushed past them with cold, lucid waters. On their right side, the dusty, white-sand roads of Bag End lay, and in the distance, Bilbo Baggins' hole, where Gandalf the Grey would soon be arriving.  
  
"Of course it's safe, Frugrin you fool." Rigor snarled. His dark eyes flashed with insincerity. Merry closed his grasp tighter around Pippin's hand.  
  
Rigor eyed Pippin with distaste. "Tell me, young one, who are your parents?"  
  
Pippin beamed. "Saradoc and Eglantine of the Great Smials!"  
  
Rim laughed. "Have you got that memorized?" Pippin nodded sheepishly.  
  
Rigor pierced his tongue with sharp teeth. "Interesting..."  
  
On the other side of the thick trunk of the Willow, Frodo lay curled up in the grass. Gandalf.... Gandalf.... he was going to steal from his beloved Gandalf! He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his dark curls. 'Maybe if Pippin was going to be the only one on the cart, Gandalf could never point the finger at me!' Frodo thought cheerily. Then, he paused. 'I wonder what nightmare scared Pippin so much...'  
  
Rigor and Frugrin dug through their rucksacks for a bite to eat before their adventure, while Rim and Tim talked happily to Merry. They really enjoyed his company and thought his jokes were terribly funny. Pippin sulked. He was supposed to be talking and laughing and singing with his Merry! He twisted the small twig that lay in his fingertips. He was supposed to be Merry's partner in crime! He pulled apart the twig harshly. He was supposed to be Merry's best friend! He peeled the thin withering bark off the feeble twig. He didn't like these boys, these Shire lads, especially Rigor. They were all trying to steal Merry away from him.... him and his Merry were supposed to be the ones stealing!  
  
Suddenly, a firm, smooth hand pulled him behind the Great Willow.  
  
***  
  
"Ooof!" Pippin squeaked as he was dragged behind the towering tree. Frodo gazed at him with concerned blue eyes. He gently pulled Pip closer to him and draped his arm around Pippin's tiny waist. "Pippin," he nervously began. Pippin looked at him with confused and bright green eyes. He closed his eyes momentarily to savour the warmth wrapped around him.  
  
"Pippin, I wanted to-to ask you... what was your nightmare like?"  
  
Pippin's eyes burst open with renewed fear. Tears swelled up in his beautiful orbs, his long curly eyelashes laced with sparkling water beads.  
  
Frodo began to regret his question. "No Pippin, please don't cry!" he pleaded. "You don't have to speak of it."  
  
Pippin ignored him. "Well..." he began anxiously. "I couldn't really feel anything... I saw red flames all around me, but I couldn't feel the heat. I saw swords fall upon my back, but I couldn't feel the pain. And worst of all, I saw Merry being carried away by... by horrible monsters.... huge, hairy, ugly monsters and they had lots of axes and metal armour clanging on their repulsive bodies." Frodo tried to hide his surprise at this young hobbit's incredible vocabulary. "And when Merry saw me... when he was disappearing into the distance on the monster's shoulders, he blew me a kiss. I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel his love." Pippin sobbed. "Then darkness shadowed my eyes... and I saw... I saw... I saw a great and powerful wizard... by the name of Saruman." Pippin seemed to be falling under a trance, eyes unfocused and blurry. "I was terrified of him, because then he lifted me with terrible magic to the top of a huge, hateful tower. I sat on the marble surface for such a long time, and then these tall, black shadows appeared, on tall black horses, horses like demons. I think they were called... Black Riders. They galloped around me and then.... and then I saw a beautiful, golden ring float in front of my eyes. Words passed through my head. Words telling me of the great power that Ring, and it became real to anyone who slipped It on. To anyone who felt It. I never felt It. I couldn't feel the smooth surface of the gorgeous ring." Pippin's cheeks became damp with salty tears. "But when I cried..." he brushed his hand upon his freckled face, lifting a shimmering tear on his fingertip into the sunlight. "I felt it. I tasted the tears on my lips. I felt so bitter..." The single droplet of sadness plunged into the lush. "But my tears tasted sweet."  
  
*****************  
  
So sorry for the incredible shortness, but please review anyways! TA-TA! 


End file.
